while you were sleeping
by SmilesAndLaughs
Summary: Caroline was dying to be noticed by the man she desires. she saves his life and now he is in a coma. when a nurse tells everyone that Caroline is his fiancée things possibly cant get worse right? Well, try falling for the brother of the guy who everyone thinks you're engaged to. can things get more complicated? yes, yes they can. (; based on the movie 'while you were sleeping' RR


It was nearing closing time at the Mystic coffee house. Caroline Forbes thanked god for that. A 12 hour shift was defiantly not her idea of an ideal day. Costumers were rude and obnoxious, well most of them anyway. There was one perk to the job. Him.

He was a gorgeous, tall, business man with impeccable fashion sense. Not to mention his British accent which drove her insane. She only could dream of men like him. Until she saw him love at first sight was only a myth to her. He changed her outlook. All he had done was order coffee, but that was all he had to do. He always came in around a quarter 'til nine. He ordered a large decaf cappuccino and his total was always 3.05, 4.60 if he bought a bagel. He would hand her a five, she handed him his spare change and he would put it in the tip jar. It was enough for her to drool over. It was the highlight of her day, as sad as it was. And she was somehow shy around him. She usually wasn't shy around anyone. She couldn't help it. he seemed to be the reason for her existence. She wanted him so bad. But she couldn't even muster up a _'hello'_ let alone a _'have dinner with me?'_. Despite this she seemed determined to marry him.

'_Someday,'_ She thought _'I'll marry that man.'_

As the last costumer left she locked the door and began to clean. Stefan Salvator, her manager and her good friend stood behind the counter cleaning.

"I am recommending you for employee of the month, Care." He smiled.

"Really?" She asked with a smirk. "Why?"

"Because you're a hardworking and loyal employee."

"Mhm." She said sarcastically with a roll of the eyes.

"And…"

"I saw that coming." She groaned

"Because you're willing to work Christmas…" he said hopefully.

"Ha-ha you're funny" She said .

"Please, Care!" he begged.

"It's my day off Stefan! My one day to watch my favorite Christmas movies and eat all the stuffing I want and worry about it later." She finished cleaning the last table and washed off her hands.

"Bonnie has to go to Vermont to see her grandmother. Damon and I are going to my uncle Zack's, and Matt is spending the day with Vicky. And you…" he trailed off.

I sighed heavily. "I'm the only one without family."

"I'm sorry, Caroline." He said walking with her over to the coat rack.

"Yeah. Yeah." She pushed the hair from her face. She grabbed her jacket and her purse. "I still don't see the point in staying open on Christmas."

He smirked taking her jacket from her and helping her put it on.

"Competition. So our customers know that we are dedicated. No matter what day it is."

"That's stupid." She said getting her keys from her purse.

"That's business." He unlocked the door and held it open for her. She walked outside and was greeted by the cool December air. She clung to her jacket.

"I guess I'll see you later." She said making her way to her car.

"Thanks, Care." He shouted from behind her.

" Don't mention it!" She shouted back.

Christmas day came and business was slow. It was nearing 8:45, when he came in. The cute business man. He ordered his usual and this time handed her a ten. she handed him his change, which he put in the tip jar. He smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas." He said taking his coffee.

"Yeah, uh you too." she gazed as he walked outside.

'_you too? Really Caroline?'_ she thought to herself, _'that's going to get you noticed.'_

She sighed. She gazed outside watching him try to get a taxi, when she noticed a few guys coming toward him. They appeared thug, like. She gasped and rushed out from behind the counter. She watched as they knocked him into the street. She ran out.

"Hey!" she yelled, and the thugs ran.

Quickly she rushed to the man, who was unconscientious.

"Oh god," she stared at him. "You're adorable,"

She knew he couldn't hear her and that was the only reason she spoke out loud. She heard a honk as a car swerved around them. She looked up to see a rushed of cars suddenly coming out of nowhere. They seemed distant enough for her to wake him up and get them both out of the street before they got squashed like bugs.

"Sir," she shook him. "please wake up"

He didn't budge.

She looked back at the oncoming traffic. "oh, come on!"

"Handsome stranger man!" she yelled. No response. "I really don't want to slap you… which I wouldn't do."

The cars were getting closer. "God."

She gulped. Then took him up by his coat collar and rolled them both over onto the sidewalk, just in the nick of time. Cars zoomed past her honking loudly.

That's when she realized she just saved his life. She looked down at his briefcase. _'Elijah Mikealson'._

She gazed at his chiseled face in complete awe. He was gorgeous, perfect, and had the perfect name.

"Elijah." She breathed with a sigh.

He opened his eyes tiredly and glanced up at her.

"Hi." She blushed.

He was about to say something, but he slipped back into unconsciousness.

She reached to hospital and saw them bringing him I for surgery. She tried to come in too but was stopped by a doctor.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm here to see the man you just brought in."

"Are you family?"

"no but-"

"I'm sorry, only family members beyond this point."

"But I-"

"You and wait in the waiting area if you want."

The doctor walked away. And she huffed.

"I was going to marry him…" She said quietly.

She didn't notice the nosy nurse behind her.

Half an hour later she was being guided into his room by the nurse.

She was sat down in a chair beside him.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." The nurse saw herself out.

Caroline sat silently watch the man. He looked pale, not too scuffed up. In fact he only had a cut on his forehead and a bruise on his arm. If anything he was more attractive to her. After saving his life he still looked like an angel.

"Hi, I know you can't really hear me right now, but I just want you to know that I uh…" She didn't quite know what to say. "…I want you know… Look I barely know you but it seems like I-"

She was cut off by a loud voice heading down the hallway, actually a few. She got up from her chair and headed for the door, when the nurse pushed her back in, bringing in a group of people. They all crowded around the bed not seeming to notice her. There were only five of them four of them looked like Elijah's siblings, but one of them looked like an older figure. He seemed unrelated. There was one woman, she was exceedingly gorgeous, Though she seemed to be only his sister. They had too many similar features. There were also three boys who looked like his brothers. All of them were handsome she had to admit. Even the youngest one, who looked no older than 15. The older gentleman was also handsome, but much much older than her.

"Oh my god 'Lijah" the blonde woman cried. She took the spot where Caroline sat. Caroline heard an accent s she spoke as well.

Then the doctor came in. "I have good news and bad news."

He attracted everyone's attention.

"Bad news is that he is in a coma."

"Coma?!" The lady said in disbelief.

"But the good news is he only sustained minor injuries, and it seems he will recover soon."

"How did this happen?" the older gentleman asked.

"He was almost mugged and he was pushed into the street…" Caroline butted in.

They all turned to her wide-eyed.

"How would you know that?" the doctor asked.

"I jumped in the street and saved him" she blushed

"Who are you?" The woman asked with a raised brow.

Before Caroline could say anything the nurse butted in. "She's his fiancée"

The room went silent. Caroline turned beet red. "I-"

She was cut off yet again.

"Fiancée?!" The girl gasped. "See? This is what happens when he goes off on his own. He didn't tell us he was getting married!"

The room was an uproar. Everyone began to talk at the same time.

"He's getting married?" the youngest brother asked.

"Way to go Elijah." One of the older brothers said as he examined Caroline.

"I'm going to kill him." The blonde said.

"Well, at least he has taste," the older man sighed.

"I-I think you have it wrong" Caroline said but everyone ignored her.

"I told uncle Ric that Elijah shouldn't go out on his own, but does he listen? Nooooo!" the girl said to herself.

"Hey! He is doing fine." The older man objected

"That's funny considering the current predicament" the girl frowned

"Rebekah, the doctor just said-"

"But this wouldn't have happened if he had just stayed with us." Rebekah frowned

"I'm sorry but-" Caroline began.

"Don't be sorry," one of the boys flirted.

"Cut it out Kol, she's Elijah's fiancée." The other boy said.

"You're no fun."Kol frowned.

"I'm Finn, by the way." Finn held out his hand.

"Caroline." She replied shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Caroline." He smiled.

"If you will excuse me for a moment." Caroline said grabbing the nurse by the forearm.

"Why did you say that?!" She asked with her arms crossed.

"Say what?"

"That I'm engaged!"

"Because that's what you said!"

"No I didn't"

"You said you were gonna married him!"

"I was talking to myself! I didn't think anyone was listening!"

"Well next time, tell yourself you're single." She walked away leaving Caroline unsure what to do.

**This is based off of the movie "While You Were Sleeping''. It is hilarious and I decided to write this so yes if you have seen the movie there are a lot of quotes in here, BTW for anyone who has NOT seen the movie don't worry THIS IS KLAROLINE. Just read and trust me, please! Thank you and please tell me what you think!**


End file.
